The older brother
by Pirpple
Summary: Bruce just needs to help Loki pass his class, but after his older brother Thor comes and sweeps him off his feet, things get a little complicated.


Thor had been on the school football team for as long as he could remember. It was just right, his brother played tennis and the occasional game of chess but Thor, he had to play football. "I don't want to play anymore father.." He would beg, "Let me do the school's languages club, or even the science team!" His father would bellow in a thick Nordic accent, "Never! You are my strongest son, the one who will be in the newspapers one day! You can't stop now. Besides, you only speak two languages, those kids can probably speak four or five each! And science? You never shown interest!'

"But father!"

"No!" Odin bellowed "You got excepted into Penn state for your skills on the field, you are not throwing that away your senior year!"

The young blonde sighed and let his head fall, "Ok, father." he mumbled in complete sadness. "Do you think I could join those clubs in college? Maybe if I study hard I could learn a third language!"

"Well, maybe son. But focus on the sport!"

Three and a half miles away, Bruce Banner was facing the opposite of that problem. He was working with Loki, Thor's brother who couldn't care less for academics, but would much rather goof off on the internet. "I don't see why I must learn these trivial facts. When will I use organic chemistry in real life? Never!" He would lament, but it fell upon deaf ears. Bruce had to make sure to make Loki pass. He had got in trouble at school for a serious fight with another student, Tony Stark. "We will choose to forget this matter if you help a troubled student. You are quite gifted in the sciences, why don't you tutor Mr. Laufyeson for at least a C? It should be easy for you." Agreeing begrudgingly, Bruce vowed to get the slacker to pass, but he was cutting it close. There was two weeks left in the semester and Loki had a solid 67% in Biology, so close to passing, but still a whole three percent away. "Loki, please! If you don't pass they will kick me out of school! I won't be able to graduat-" He was cut off by a car pulling in next to the house, blasting some old classic rock song he could barely recognize. "Oh lord, is that your brother?"

"Yes indeed!" Loki grinned and stood up, opening the door for him, "Brother! how wonderful to see you, ready to go?"

"Yes, well you see Thor, He isn't done yet." Bruce bleated out silently, Thor, who towered over him quite a bit turned and smiled "Has he been giving you problems? Because Father told me to say when he.." He stopped for a second to look at Loki "Misbehaves..."

"No! I have been quite good!" Loki yelled "Right, Bruce?" He begged almost for a good answer.

"He hasn't really tried since I explained my situation. It is almost like he wants to fail!" The shortest male mumbled

"Situation?" Thor raised an inquisitive brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you seen how Tony Stark has a shiner the size of New York City right?"

Thor laughed "Yes, I would like to hug the man who did it."

"Well, thats me" Bruce jazz-handed meekly and laughed "They said tha-Oh!" He was cut by the much larger man embracing his smaller frame. He smelled strongly of leather and old spice deoderant, Brice loved it."What are you doing?!" He sputtered and tried to push him away. "Well, I said I was to hug the man who did it so I did, I am a man of my word Banner."

"Oh, well. Ok" Bruce was now red in the face, Thor let him go but he lingered for a second, taking in the ray of beauty that was Thor Odinson. He was tall, at least 6', with perfect blue eyes that looked like the ocean lit up by lightning, he had long blonde hair he pulled into a small bun on the top of his head with a few pieces framing his chiseled jaw."Uh, Bruce?" Loki muttered, laughing softly, "Do you wish to continue our lesson?"

"Oh!" Bruce sighed "Yes! Could you come back in, about an hour?" He asked the blonde, hoping for him to say yes.

"Oh yeah, sounds good." Thor babbled loudly, touch of a blush hinting to his ears. He wasn't used to being stared at in that way. "See you in an hour Loki." Turning around he walked outside, getting into his car and driving away.

"Oh my god you have a crush on my step-brother" Loki laughed.

"Do not!" Bruce retorted, his face still pink. "I am embarrassed that he was so forward!" That was true enough, Bruce wasn't used to having people hug him like that, especially not people like Thor Odinson. "Even if I did, he is straight right? He dates that Jane girl..."

"No, they broke it off. And he's bi." The trickster giggled a bit. "I should totally hook you guys up! It won't be easy though. I mean..."

"You mean what? I am attractive! What is there not to like?"

"He likes, well looks aren't our problem. He kinda has a thing for the new girl, Valkerie."

"Oh god, I have no chance..."

"Not without me you don't" Loki smirked "I can handle science, I failed on purpose to mess with you, but now I have more important things to do."


End file.
